Death To MrPeaches
by Princess Lucky Ducky
Summary: Ron gets to babysit Hermione's evil canary, Mr.Peaches. A lot of weird things happen.


**HELLO! MY NAME IS PRINCESS LUCKY DUCKY AND I AM NEW TO FAN FICTION SO THIS IS MY VERY FIRST STORY! ALSO, I WANTED TO ADD A LITTLE HELLO TO MY FRIENDS MONKEYBAIT AND HER SIS (THERE MY, LIKE, BEST FRIENDS!) OKAY, NOW ON TO MY STORY! (IT'S A HARRY POTTER ONE) **

Death To Mr.Peaches

Ron sat down on his mothers' old dilapidated pink love seat. In front of him stood a large copper bird cage, inside was a tiny canary with oversized shiny blue eyes."So… it comes down to just you and me, Mr. Peaches, you and me. I want to make this as easy and simple as possible. While you stay at my house, you listen to my rules. Numerous uno: no pooping. Number 2, no singing, tweeting, whistling or any thing else of that matter, and finally-"

"Can you please stop talking to that bloody canary Ron? It won't understand you no matter how hard you try!" yelled Ginny from the kitchen. "Really, it's you who accepted the job of babysitting Hermione's bird in the first place!"

Ron walked into the kitchen "You forced me into it! Anyway, it's not my fault that smelly old cat died! It probably got a kitty concussion because it got hit over the head so many times after trying to eat the dumb bird. I wouldn't have blamed it, the thing never shuts up!"

"Ron, Crookshanks isn't dead yet, just very sick and anyway, you're doing her a big favor, and she's your friend."

"Oaaddd Cooot" screeched Mr. Peaches from the coffee table in the living room.

"Wadidya just call me!" Ron yelled back, "an old coot?"

"Ron! Get a hold of yourself!" said Ginny as she restrained Ron by the back of his shirt, "it's a bird, Ron! A bloody _bird!_"

"DING DONG" screamed the doorbell. Ginny let go of Ron's shirt and gave him a pinch before she headed to the front of the house. She opened the door and to her surprise there stood Hermione and Harry.

"Hermione, you look terrible, what happened?" said Ginny as soon and she shut the door behind them.

"Crookshanks died!" Hermione moaned into her hands. "They say he got some sort of kitty concussion and his brain just, just- mwaaaaa! I can't take it anymore, I'm going to miss him soooo muhahahahch" and she commenced sobbing once again. Ron snickered in the doorway. Ginny shot him a look and he walked into the kitchen to prepare some coffee.

Once he finished he brought the tray in and sat down next to Hermione, putting an arm over her shoulder. "C'mon Hermione, lets just forget about it. You still have your canary. And what a good time you came! You can take him home now. I bet he will love the attention."

"Actually," said Harry "That's why we came. We wanted to ask you if we could stay with you for a while, what with the fact that there are so many guest rooms in the burrow these days."

"Well…" Said Ron "I don't think-"

"We would love to have you stay here!" said Ginny. "Hermione can have Bill's old room and Harry; I suppose Fred and George's room would be perfect, if you watched out for pranks and hidden security devices. Ron and I will prepare them right away!"

"Wait, we also have some news that we forgot to tell you" Cut in Harry," The accident happened so fast we really didn't have time to tell very many people about it. Hermione and I," He held Hermione's hand and she gave him a weak smile "Are engaged!"

"Congratulations! This is wonderful news! Were will the wedding be?"

"That's the problem, we don't know were we will be having the wedding, and we don't yet have a place to live for after it."

"Both of you are welcome to stay here until you can find a house. And for the rooms- hmm, I bet my parents old room would be good!"

"That's great, thank you so very much!" said Hermione after she took a sip of her coffee "You are so generous. But that leaves the problem of the wedding! We wanted to have it out side… but we don't have a garden to have it in!"

"That's no problem," said Ginny again "our garden needs a little weeding- but that's a beautiful spot. And now that that's settled, I will go prepare the room. And Ron, you help them with the luggage."

After the rooms were prepared and Hermione, Harry, and Ron sent out to de-weed the garden, Ginny slipped out the back door and with a snap disapperated.

"Ron, where did Ginny go?" said Harry once the weeding was finished.

"How should I know?" Said Ron," she never tells me anything. Anyway she's always going out, so it not at all unlike her. Why do you care?"

"Dunno…" he responded shortly "I just never thought it was like Ginny to leave without telling us where she was going."

"You would be surprised what she does lately, it's like she's a whole new person. And you should she her when she gets back. She's all giddy, like she saw an old friend of hers or something."said Ron.

Just then Ginny walked into the room carry a tray filled with cups of tea. She set it on the coffee table (the cage had been moved next to Hedwig and Pigwigion's cage.) and looked at them all for a second before speaking.

"The only place I was; was in the kitchen. I never left the house."

"Okay, Ginny, give it up we heard you disapperate. Anyway, how did you get that? Weren't we all out of tea earlier this morning?"

"No. If you would have been more observant, there was some in the cupboard." She gave Ron a piercing look and walked out.

One week later Ron was given the chore to clean the house (the order given to him by Ginny, of course) as he walked up the stairs he checked all the rooms.

_Fred and George's room, clean. Harry and Hermione's room, clean. My room, clean, of course. Bills room, clean. Percy's room, clean. Ginny's room, what's this? The doors locked? Hmm… the only reason that anybody locks the door is if there trying to hide something. _

With a flick of his finger Ron heard the door click open.

_Heh Heh. She should have been smarter and put a charm on that door. Even a muggle could have done that. Now lets she what's inside… _

Ron pushed the door open with his foot. He stuck his head in expecting Ginny to be in there. But she wasn't, nobody was. Ron, deciding he was going to have a look around, took a step into the room. The bed was made and the lights were turned off. The desk was scattered with paper. Ron walked up to it and picked up the one on the top. The note was short, but took up most of the page. It was written in cursive handwriting he did not recognize-

**My Dearest Ginny, **

**I will not be able to keep in contact with you for very long time.**

**But you must remember that no matter where I am, you will always be on my mind and in my heart.**

**But do not weep because in the end we will be together in each others arms. **

**DM**

_Whose intials are those? _Thought Ron, _I remember them. But from where? HP, HG, GW, NL, but nobody that's DM. It's not any of my friends. But, yet I _know _them. I have seen those initials many times. It's probobly somone from Hogwarts. Its been a long time, and a lot of those people broke out of contact after the war ended. What if its a death eater? That would explain why she locked her door- so nobody could read these letters. But most death eaters dissaperd and haven't been seen since. Then how is Ginny comunicating? She has no owl, and she can't see them in person. Or can she? Mabey thats were she's been sneaking off to. I wonder... how hard would it be to follow her? She goes to him almost every day-_

Ron heard a noise coming from the hallway. "I thought I locked this door... oh well, even a muggle could have opened it." Ron dove into the closet just as Ginny walked into her room. She walked over to her desk and picked up all the scatted papers,aranging them into a neat pile. She failed to notice as Ron croched in the corner of her closet. She started humming as she cleaned her room.

"I suppose I'll go prepare dinner.Or mabye I will make Ron- I wonder if he finished his chores. I should go make sure the house is clean, and Ron isn't slacking off again" She hummed as she skip-walked to the door, opened it and walked down the stairs. Ron got up and hurried out of the room, but made sure he was not seen nor heard.

_I cant tell anybody. If I do Ginny will kill me. _Ron thought to him self over the next few days. _Anyway why shouldI tell them? They haven't been very nice. All Ginny cares about is that wedding. The only way for them to talk to me would be to lie and make the focus all about the lie. Thats it! The only thing they care about is the marrage, so if I lie and tell them that if they get married Voldemort will come back from the grave and kill them all, then it will be back to the way it was! But why sould they belive me? hmm...I need another lie... I've got it!_

Ron ran down the stairs as fast as he could. As soon as he got to the bottom he saw that everyone else was there all ready. Ron started talking as fast as he could "Guess what? I was upstairs and I just found out I was psycic! So I ran down as fast as I could so-"

"So you could congradulate us! Now we wont have to explain it because clearly, you already know the good news!" Shouted Hemione as she clapped her hands. Ron looked up at her, unsure of what to say.

"Yes. That's _exactly _what I was about to do! So tell me more about the good news because um... my mind is still foggy" studderd Ron

"As you must clearly now, Harry and I are having a baby!" Said Hermione exitedly. Ron's jaw dropped. "Ron whats wrong?"

"I, um, had another vision! The new baby, um, will be a um... boy, yeah, thats it! The new baby is _defentally_ a boy!" Ron said.

_I know that I'm lying thru my teeth, but how am I supposed to tell them thatI just wanted attention?I suppose I will just have to keep lying to get myself out of this mess. At least it's a 50/50 chance that I am right. Right?_

"Thank you so much for telling us that, but we wanted to make it a suprise," Said Hermione "But at least we will be able to set the babys room up. I'm think that we can paint it blue, and... the theme should be baby owls!"

"Thats great Hermione!" Said Ginny "The baby can have Percy's old room. It will be easy to clean, because theres nothing in it now! Lets go baby shopping Hermione, we will have so much fun! Oh, and RON! CLEAN THAT ROOM! I WANT IT SPOTLESS BY THE TIME I GET BACK!" Ginny and Hermione walked to the door closed it and with a clap, the two girls dissaperated.

"Harry, I have somthing to tell you!" Said Ron once he was sure the two girls had left. "I thought somthing fishy was going on with Ginny so I snuck into her room and found a letter.A _love_ letter."

"Do you know who it was from?" Responded Harry.

"No, but there was initials, and I think it was from a Death Eater! He said they couldn't see each other very much any more and if you ask me, that is quite suspitious!"

"Yeah and if you put 2 and 2 together, you get-"

"4, Harry, duh. But thats not what were talking about!"

"No I mean, that's where Ginny has been sneaking off to! To see that guy!" Harry looked very exited, and it reminded Ron of when they went to school together, and they had to face Voldemort.

**THAT'S ALL I HAVE FOR NOW HOPE YOU LIKED IT, AND PLEASE REVIEW IT! THERE WILL BE MORE ON THE WAY!**


End file.
